Rain, The Repeat
by Viper
Summary: Somebody decides to move away and leaves someone's heart crushed ultimately.


A/n: This is my first fanfic. I'm not asking you guys to be nice or bad either. I'm not good at writing stories but I'll try my best. Anyways this is half romance and half drama. I wrote this poem thinking about a great fanfic I read. Just r/r. Give me some ideas, please? I'll be willing to write stories about them with compliments to the one who gave them to me in the first place. Sorry if I posted this for the second time. I was forced to erase evrything for the site's new function. Yup, everything, including the reviews. Anyways thanks for those who reads and reviews this.  
  
Disclaimer: The recognizable characters here belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The poem and the story are mine.  
  


**Rain  
  
**

_I fell so cold and alone  
with the falling of rain outside,  
I could hear the raindrops reaching the ground  
with the winds neither calm nor light._  
  
Hermione Granger sat beside the window, thinking very deeply.  
She let out quiet little sobs every now and then, but the tears from her cinnamon eyes kept flowing freely. Her feelings seem to be harmonized with nature, for most of the time she cried like this, the rain falls steadily with her and the wind blows innocently sharing the coldness of her body.  
  
_I could say that I  
confide my feelings into the rain,  
By pouring out my soul and deepest secrets   
just to ease the pain.  
  
_"Why did I ever let him go?" Hermione said. She looked out the window and down to the watery streets. Seeing two people down there, playing with the rain, kissing softly, just made her cry more.  
The thought of her past with the one she loved made her heart ache and tighten up.  
  
_I speak to the mighty rain  
And wish it would speak back,  
But all it can do is listen,  
a mouth and a mind it lacks.  
  
_In Hermione's mind, she thought sadly, 'I know I made a mistake. I wish I could turn back time and change everything I said.' "What am I going to do?! I can't go on!" She suddenly shouted. Her flushed face made a very unlikely expression that if somebody looked directly at her will be able to feel her own emotions.  
  
_If only I could tell it   
how I feel about you,  
The way I miss your glowering smile  
And your glare that's so true.  
  
_Hermione reached out to a photo frame beside her. She looked at it with hunger and pain, her tears dropped on the glass exterior. A boy with fiery, red hair and another with jet-black hair waved at her. She saw her own self smiling happily in the middle-- no signs of sadness behind her pupils, just pure happiness and contentment.  
  
_If only it knows how  
I long for your lingering touch,  
And how I miss  
those hugs and kisses that I enjoy so much.  
  
_She ran her fingers across the frame, but when it came to the boy with the fiery, red hair, she ceased and pulled her hand quickly away from it as if it had stung her. 'Oh, Ron.Why can't I just think of you freely and not get hurt?' Hermione thought griefly, 'Why didn't I stop you?' Her mind wandered into that fateful night and she could remember every detail of it.  


  
~ * ~ * ~  


  
It was time to board the train, and Harry, Ron, and I stood there, staring at each other's eyes. Ron Weasley had to go away to another country with his parents and sister. Since Harry and I were his best friends, we were there to bid him goodbye.   
"So, I guess, this is it." I finally broke the silence.  
"Yeah, five years of friendship." Ron replied. Harry said nothing, but you can tell from the look in his eyes that right there and then, he wanted to break down.  
Ron sighed, "I guess I'm better off in another country than here where nobody cares for me."  
"That's not true, Ron. You know we care for you." I said.  
"Yeah, nice way of of showing it!" He glared Harry and Harry glared back at him.  
"Ron, please." I pleaded.  
Harry finally spoke breaking eye contact with Ron, "Ron, we care for you. But this is your decision and we can't decide for you."  
"Well, you could have at least helped me with it! Not stand there and stare at me like I'm gonna die any second!"   
"What do you want me to say?!" Harry exclaimed, "Stay here because we're your friends?! This is yours alone, Ron! This is one of those times when you have to think for yourself!"  
I couldn't do anything but watch them argue. I looked at them eyeing each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ron asked quietly.  
I looked at Harry briefly and he nodded at me. I followed Ron as he lead me away from Harry.  
"Hermione," he started, "Just give one reason and I won't go."  
I took a deep breath and looked up at him, "I don't know what to say, Ron," I sobbed as I said those painful words because I knew what to say. I only had to say 'I love you' but I couldn't. I thought about Ron's parents and Ginny-- especially Ginny. He's the only brother that she really trusted and I couldn't bear to take him away from her even if it hurts.  
"Goodbye then." And with that, Ron turned away and headed for the train. When I saw him walking away, I tried to run up to him and stop him from boarding the train but Harry held me back.  
"No, Hermione. It's his decision and we can't stop him now." He said with his now tearful eyes.  
"No, Ron! Please don't go!" I yelled but Ron didn't hear me and he continued to walk to his compartment. "No, Ron! Don't!" I was too late for he had climed in already and the doors closed, too.  
Alas! We heard a loud whistle and the train moved slowly away from the station.  
"No, Ron!" I yelled again before I completely broke down in Harry's arms completely.  
"It's ok, it's ok."He said quietly trying to comfort me as well as himself.  
  


~ * ~ * ~  
  


_I wish the rain could understand me   
and say that everything's gonna be all right,  
I wish it has a hand with fingers  
to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
_My body seemed to have gone cold and I felt something that made me wish I could feel Ron's warmth against me. 'Oh God, how I miss him so much,' I thought and I heard somone call my name from behind me.  
"Hermione?" It was Harry. The only other best friend I have left. He walked up to me and sat beside me, pulling me into an embrace.   
"It's ok, Hermione. It's ok."_  
_  
_I speak to the mighty rain  
and wish it would speak back,  
But all it can do is listen  
a mouth and a mind it lacks.  
  
_

The End.  


  
A/n: Well, what do you think? r/r please and give me some ideas if you may.  
  
*Thanks to ~FleurHartz~. You're my inspiration. This story is kind of a prequel to your story, "Give me one reason." Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
